


The Dusk of Time

by JasmineWrites100304



Series: Castlevania: A Vampiric Fairy Tale [2]
Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fantasy, Dhampirs, Dragons, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Ghosts, Leaning on the Fourth Wall, Lesbian Character, Magic-Users, Modern Era, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Protagonists, Necromancy, Nekomata - Freeform, No Sex, Queen Bee Protagonist, The Author Regrets Nothing, There will be romance, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, awkward teenagers, game-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineWrites100304/pseuds/JasmineWrites100304
Summary: Year 2019. Dracula ('s soul) is preparing to rise from within a certain white-haired baby. Another Belmont is going to stop him.This time, time is twisted into something never imagined before.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Castlevania: A Vampiric Fairy Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723411





	The Dusk of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Castlevania or its characters. I can only dream. *internally drools*
> 
> Warning: may contain spoilers for some video games. Read at your own risk.

_Alucard (Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes for the more experienced) faced his own father, the all infamous Count Dracula (Mathias Cronqvist for the more experienced); furious eyes gazing at one another. The dark atmosphere in the splendid throne room sent chills down the young dhampir’s spine. His black cape blew behind him, as if it were alive._

_“I could never disremember...” Those words escaped the dhampir’s mouth. His golden eyes were filled with tears & his voice cracked, as if he was going to cry. “Mother’s execution... Yet even so, Mother never wished for vengeance against mankind.”_

_“So, sister, that's the disreputable Count..." Next to Alucard was a floating sword. The green face on the handle resembled a fiend's._

_“We mustn't be afraid, dear brother." There was another sword with the red face of a beautiful woman. The aquamarine-cladded fairy next to her juddered, pixie dust dropping from her radiant wings. The purple fiend held his spear tauter, & a petite bat was guarding a glowing, animate skull._

_Dracula’s bright red eyes flared with antagonism. “Once again, you’re spouting the same old gobbledygook.” He said. “I will drain the lowly-born blood from your body, so that you can finally rejoin our splendid house!”_

_The room turned red & foggy as Dracula vanished into thin air. “In my mother’s name... Dracula, I will defeat you once again.”_

_A scandalous new form of the ill-famed count lunged towards the dhampir just when he finished his words. Alucard & the familiars dodged, trying to avoid the potentially deadly attack..._

_** New York City, United Kingdom, December 2019 ** _

“Ah!” A freckly boy with dark hair trundled down from his bed, falling onto the floor with a bump. He was appreciative that his pillow & blanket are soft enough. “Oww... Not that dream again.” he complained, rubbing his unfortunate pajama-covered rumps. “Why?”

“Thomas Netherbogg!” Thomas’ bedroom door was opened by a girl with short, spiky blonde hair, fierce brown eyes, wide shoulders, & an impish smirk. She was clad in a black & gold Supernatural Academy uniform, consisting of a black jacket with gold embroidery, a purple blouse, & a black knee-length skirt. Her legs & feet were enclosed by black-&-purple knee-high socks & black sneakers. “Happy 15th birthday, slacker! Now, prepare ya stuff! It’s da last day o’ school.”

“For God’s sake, lower your volume, Alice Elizabeth Wettenberg.” The boy, who is named Thomas Netherbogg, grumbled, picking up his backpack from the floor. He was thankful that his pimpish, boastful punk of a female best friend ever since he was 5 years old reminded him for school... and something else. “Wait. It’s my birthday?”

“Gee, no shit, Sherlock. Your 15th birthday.”

“My birthday?” At last, Thomas recollected. Apparently, life can get very hectic; sometimes you overlooked your own birthday. “Alas, jinx me, I have forgotten all about it!”

“Come on. We’ll have a big birthday celebration after school!”

***

“You call that a cupcake, dweeb?” Gaarnaar Winstead stared down at Thomas, holding something round in his fist, ornamented with chocolate chips. Thomas was already perspiring at the sight of Supernatural Academy’s number one bad boy, so are Jane-Sue, the most anxious girl to ever exist on Planet Earth (in Thomas' opinion, that is), & Yan Hwoon-Lee, the Korean tarot reader.

“It’s a cookie, Gaarnaar. And stop distressing my friends.” a sweet female voice said.

Thomas exclaimed: “Sophie!”

Alice herself said: "Princess?"

Sophie Jane Belnades stood in an unapproachable pose behind Gaarnaar, black & blonde hair framing her stunning amber eyes, all braided in one. Her pouty lips were rose pink from lip gloss. Her exquisite fingers, decorated with black nail polish, tapped a nervous Gaarnaar’s back. “Ah, Sophie!” Gaarnaar reddened at the sight of one of the most popular girls at school. “Would you date me?”

“I would like to date you, but I don’t like taking the litter out.” Sophie replied. Her voice was deep & sweet. Her feet, which were covered by ballet shoes, tapped on the marble floor.

Gaarnaar stomped away from the friends, cursing non-stop at the heavens why he won’t win Sophie’s heart in a million years. Of course sooner or later, he never will.

“Thanks, Sophie.” This came from Gilbert Godalming, who is also a friend of Thomas’. He was already feasting on roasted chicken with cheese sauce. “You’re quite valiant.”

“Hey!” Alice interrupted, jerking Gilbert’s brown hair, nearly dropping the deprived boy to the ground. “I was gonna say dat same thing, punk! Oh, pardon us, Princess, sit down here.”

“Watch what you’re doing.” Oriad Lecrade warned from the other side of the table, his mouth slightly full with his eggwich. “The future principal won’t be contented if you keep behaving like that, Wettenberg.”

A gulp went down Alice’s throat. “Future principal?”

“ _Check, check. Testing, testing. One, two, three. OK._ ” A female voice from the loudspeaker tested. Everyone stopped their activities & listened. “ _I’m Mrs. Ca-the-rine Wo-shad. I have news for you, dear students._ ” Mrs. Woshad spoke her name very sluggishly as if Thomas & his friends were kindergartners. A couple of students boo, while Oriad threw his half-eaten cheese burger at the loudspeaker (he cried: “Yeet!”), only to find it land on top of his own dark green hair. _Gee, thanks, fate._ Oriad thought, clearly loathing the senseless bitch named Fate.

“ _I would like you to greet Mr. Genya Arikado as your new principal the next semester, since I will have to go back to Rio de Janeiro. Just call him Mr. Carddy if you want to._ ” Mrs.Woshad continued.

At those words, children in the cafeteria cheered, happy that old Mrs. Woshad is no longer the principal. Sophie & Oriad just rolled their eyes.

***

One long speech, one snowstorm, & 2 hours of going home by bus later, Thomas & his friends at last arrived at his house.

“Thomas dearest!” Marion Netherbogg hugged her son as soon as he dropped down from the bus.

“Happy birthday, son!” Jack Netherbogg cheered. “It was like you were just born yesterday. Now you’re 15 years old!”

“I... guess?” Thomas scratched his head. His green eyes glimmered at the sight of chocolate cake on the dining table, along with seitan sandwiches, noodles, & ice cream from the Wettenberg Ice Cream & Bakery. “Seriously? This is the best birthday dinner ever!”

Just when Thomas finished 2 jumbo slices of cake & 3 sandwiches, Marion called out. “Er, Thomas, can we talk?” she asked.

“Yes.” Thomas replied.

“It’s time for you to learn about your heritage.” Jack added.

“My heritage?” Thomas asked. “What are you talking about?”

“Actually our family are not the Netherboggs.”

Thomas sensed that the sandwiches & cake don’t settle down well in his stomach. “What do you...? Do you mean I’m a Belnades or Van Helsing or something?”

“Actually we are the Belmonts.” Marion said.

“I’m a Belmont?” Thomas was completely puzzled at the moment. “Thomas Jameson B-E-L-M-O-N-T? Not Thomas Jameson Netherbogg?”

“Yes.” Jack sighed.

“Why do you call yourselves the Netherboggs?” Oriad asked.

“Thomas... we just... don’t want you to suffer the same fate as our ancestors.” Marion stated.

Thomas suddenly remembered that Justé & Simon & Trevor III & the others were called mean names. Douchebags. Dweebs. Losers. Isolated by society & feared as monsters.

He understood now. “But I think we should talk about that another time.” he said.


End file.
